FIF
by tigerwolfstudio
Summary: multiple stories revolving around Fandral and Sif. rated M for some injury and future chapters.
1. Maybe

Thor, Loki, Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three were battling in Joutunheim.

Sif was fighting off frost giants and was getting extremely mad. "Why are we doing this again?!" she screamed as she stabbed a frost giant through the chest.

"Because they ruined Thor's coronation!" Volstag shouted back.

"And we agreed to this?!" Sif questioned.

"Yes!" Hogan replied.

Loki had set up multiple clones to confuse the frost giants. "Would you all stop with the yelling?" Loki shouted at them.

Sif got mad and mumbled something in Norse.

While Sif was cursing, she was unaware of the frost giant coming to attack her from behind.

"SIF! LOOK OUT!" Fandral screamed as he jumped in front of Sif and pushed her out of the way.

Sif stumbled and fell down, not expecting Fandral to push her. She stood up and turned to see Fandral on the floor coughing up blood.

"FANDRAL!" Sif screamed in panic.

Fandral looked up at her weakly "Sif…are you…ok?" he said choking as he coughed up blood.

Sif froze in fear.

Fandral weakly stared at Sif waiting for a response, but he soon fell unconscious from his injuries.

Sif snapped out of her fear and ran to sit next to him. "Fandral! Fandral, please! Please wake up!"

Loki turned and screamed to Thor "Thor! We need to go, NOW!"

Thor nodded his head telling them to go.

Sif grabbed Fandral and carried him to the bi-frost.

Thor screamed for Heimdal to open the bi-frost, and they all teleported back to Asgard.

Once in Asgard Sif ran Fandral to the infirmary and got some nurses to take him to get medical care.

After a few hours Sif decided to go see how Fandral was doing. She walked to the infirmary and started talking to one of the nurses. "Excuse me, but may I visit Fandral?" she asked sounding sympathetic.

"Of course, my lady!" the nurse replied while gesturing for Sif to go through the doors.

Sif walked in to see Fandral laid out on the bed.

"Oh, my lady! You have come to see me!" Fandral said with his usual grin.

Sif looked at him sympathetically. "…Fandral…"

"My lady, why so sad?" he asked.

Sif did not respond.

"Sif?" Fandral questioned dropping his smile, "are you alright?"

Sif snapped out of her gaze and smiled softly "yes, im fine…are you alright?"

"Of course!" he smiled confidently. "I am a warrior! Most dashing in all the nine rel-aghh!" Fandral grabbed his chest and fell back in the bed.

"Fandral!" Sif ran over to him.

"Im…fine…"

"No! You're not!" Sif screamed as she tried to apply pressure to his chest to relieve the pain.

After a while the pain subsided and Fandral looked up at Sif.

"…how did you do that?" he questioned.

Sif smiled "it's just something I picked up from Amora" she said.

Fandral looked at her and smiled thankfully.

Sif's smile fell and she looked to the floor of the infirmary.

"I owe you…" she said

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. You saved my life."

"Sif, really, you don't owe me."

"Yes, I do!"

"Sif, just drop it."

"Fine…but is there anything I can do for you?"

"NO SIF!"

"Come on Fandral! There has to be something!"

"SIF! I DIDN'T SAVE YOU TO HAVE YOU REPAY ME! I DID IT BECAUSE **I LOVE YOU**!"

Sif froze in shock and her eyes widened, "you…what?"

Fandral slammed his hand over his mouth "I didn't mean to say that!"

Sif stared at him in shock, her body tensed and she slowly backed up.

Fandral frowned at her "Sif, wait. If you want to do something for me, then please, stay with me.

Sif looked at him and saw his pleading eyes and sad frown. She slowly walked closer to him and sat down in the chair next to him.

Fandral smiled and relaxed in the bed.

Sif just stared at Fandral; she couldn't believe what she heard. Fandral the dashing, most handsome guy in all the nine realms, has a crush on her? It's not possible, is it?

"Sif?"

"Huh? Yes Fandral?"  
"Please forgive me."

Sif saw the hurt in his eyes and her heart beat faster with guilt.

"Fandral…I-"

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out. I wasn't even aware I was going to say it. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Sif's heart was aching in pain now. She looked into his sad eyes, and she gave a very sad guilty look. "Fandral…I would never let something like you being honest with me ruin our friendship."

"So…you're not mad?..." Fandral questioned slightly scared.

"No! Of course not!...maybe a little shocked, but certainly not mad."

Fandral smiled and gazed at Sif.

Sif looked away, not making any eye contact with him, but she could feel his gaze and her face started to heat up.

Fandral laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sif questioned now looking at Fandral with pink cheeks.

"Your just so beautiful, my lady. Especially when you blush!" Fandral said with a huge smile spread across his face.

Sif couldn't help but giggle at her friends' adorable actions.

Maybe Fandral might actually have a shot! **Maybe**


	2. Girl Talk

Sif was sitting on Amora's bed in her dark green and black room, telling her about what happened a few nights ago.

"Wait, so he told you he loves you?!" Amora asked while digging through her cluttered closet.

Sif just nodded her head in response.

Amora pulled out her camera and sat down next to Sif while pressing the "record" button. "Ok, tell me everything!" she said excitedly.

Sif sighed "do you really have to record this?"

"Of course I do! Now spill!"

Sif sighed and explained to Amora about all of the events that led up to Fandral admitting he loves her.

"Wow…..he risked his own life for you…?" Amora questioned

"Yeah….I guess so…" Sif looked down at the floor obviously thinking about something.

"…soooo?"

"So what?" Sif looked back up at Amora

"What did you say? You two going out on a date or what?" Amora questioned smiling

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Sif replied angrily

Amora sighed "why not?"

Sif just crossed her legs and looked down at the floor.

"Sif…don't tell me this is about Thor…"

Sif just looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Look Sif, I know you had a thing for Thor….I mean, who wouldn't? Every girl in Asgard loves him…including me-"

"You are aware that there is a difference between love and stalking right?" Sif interrupted smirking.

"Anyway," Amora rolled her eyes "the point is, he is with Loki now, so no one has a chance with him."

"So?" Sif pouted

"SO, instead of you sitting around and moping about your said boring life, how about you TRY to go out with Fandral?"

Sif stopped and thought about it…Amora did have a point to what she was saying…and it's true that Thor is no longer avalible….so why not give Fandral a shot?

"But…I wouldn't even know how to ask Fandral out…."

"I can help you with that!" Amora smiled

"But…I don't even know if he likes me! I mean, he was injured! He could have been drunk, or on medication, or something!"

"Well, how about we set up a trap?" Amora smirked

"A trap?" Sif questioned

"Yeah! We can set a trap for him!" Amora smiled

Sif stared at her like she was crazy. "…..you realize that this is Fandral and not some wild animal, right?"

Amora smirked "what's the difference?"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sif screamed.

Amora just laughed at Sif's reaction. "Look, I didn't mean a metal trap….more like a…test"

"A test?"

"Yes, you do a training battle with him and make an obvious opening for him to attack you, if he does he isn't interested, but if he doesn't it means he cares for you and that he doesn't want to hurt you." Amora smiled

Sif stared at Amora like she was crazy "are you serious?...you thought of all that within seconds?"

"Yep!" Amora smiled

"…you think WAY too much…"

"Whatever! So? You gonna do it or what?"

Sif stood up and looked away from Amora "…I can't, I can barely talk to him now without blushing….I don't think I can ask him to train with me…"

"Sure you can, you just need a little help~"

Sif turned to look at the camera "oh? And what would you suggest?"

Amora smirked "my specialty."

Sif's eyes widened "oh no…you don't mean-"

"Yep!"


	3. Seduction?

Sif had her plan set, and she had an idea on how to automatically make sure Fandral would say yes to her plan.

Getting up out of bed Sif walked over to her closet and started digging through her cloths to find something short and revealing. As she reached the end of her closet she found what she was looking for, a small tight black mini dress that Amora left from the last time she spent the night.

Sif pulled the dress out of her closet and put it down on her bed. She then went into her bathroom to take a shower and curl her hair.

After about an hour or two Sif stepped out of her bathroom with perfectly curled hair, and beautifully toned skin (thanks to a little concealer and blush)

She walked over to her bed and put on Amora's tight dress.

Sif looked at herself in the mirror and decided that this would be enough to get Fandral's attention (along with every other man in Asgard for that matter).

Sif opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hallway barefoot.

Fandral was standing in the hallway near the dining room while being praised by all his fan girls.

Sif was watching from the corner behind a plant, while being careful to not be noticed. Unfortunately she didn't see Frigga behind her.

"Sif dear…what are you doing?" Frigga asked with concern in her voice.

Sif shot around hearing the sound of her queen's voice. "My queen! I am simply…..observing my friends behavior!" she said obviously lying.

Frigga smiled "Sif dear, you don't have to lie to me, I can see what you are doing and there is nothing wrong with it."

Sif stared at her slightly shocked.

Frigga only smiled at her.

Sif sighed "I am sorry for lying my queen."

"It is alright, Sif" Frigga reassured as she started walking back down the hallway "oh, by the way Sif, seduction is all in the hips." She said as she continued walking.

Sif looked back and stared at Frigga as if she were insane.

"Staring at me will get you nowhere dear" Frigga reminded.

Sif turned back to her original place stalking Fandral behind the plant.

Fandral's girls were now giggling and twisting their hair like the dumb blondes they were.

"Blonde bimboes" Sif growled behind the plant.

Amora came through the hallway and stopped across from Fandral while holding out her camera, signaling for Sif to come out.

Sif gulped in fear, she closed her eyes and cleared her head "alright, it's now or never."

Sif opened her eyes and smirked. She strolled down the hallway and stopped around the circle of dumb blondes admiring Fandral.

Fandral was too occupied by his admirers to notice Sif walk up to the group.

"Oh Fandral~ you're so smart!" one of the fan girls swooned "and dashing!" another fallowed, "not to mention handsome!"

"And stroooooong~" Sif moaned in her best dumb blonde voice.

All of the girls froze and stared at Sif in shock.

Fandral gulped and looked at Sif amazed; he was clearly dumb founded at the sight of her.

Sif had perfect comp lection, beautiful lightly colored cheeks, gorgeously curled hair, and soft pink swollen lips. She was also wearing a bustier that pined up her boobs perfectly and she had on the tight form fitting mini dress. All topped off with a beautiful diamond necklace that made her eyes sparkle.

Fandral's mouth went dry and he couldn't even open it.

The girls stared at Sif with extreme jealousy coursing through their veins.

Fandral was mesmerized by Sif now, he was amazed when he finally found his voice and could talk again. He coughed and then looked at Sif with the same shocking expression he has kept since he first saw her.

"Sif what-"Sif held a finger up to Fandral's lips to silence him.

"If you must know, I lost a bet with Amora" Sif said while rolling her eyes and talking in her normal monotone voice.

Fandral just blinked at her, then smirked "I must say my lady, you look beautiful!" he said kneeling down and smiling.

Sif cocked an eyebrow at him "are you suggesting that im not beautiful all the time?"

"What? Of course not!" Fandral said standing up "you are always beautiful!"

Sif laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Im only teasing you for the camera" she whispered in his ear.

Fandral bit his lip and tried to hide his blush on his cheek.

Amora smiled brightly and zoomed in on his face.

Sif pulled away and looked at Fandral "anyway, back to reality," she said brushing off her dress. "Would you like to join me later for a sparring match?"

Fandral got on his usual grin "and what kind of sparring match would that be?" he questioned.

Sif gave him her usual eye roll and playfully smacked him "you know what I mean!"

"Oh, im not sure I do…" he said smirking

Sif glared at him "Fandral, will you please join me for a training session in the weapons vault later tonight?"

Fandral's smirk fell into a smile "of course, my lady." He said looking at her slightly love gazed.

Sif smiled and looked away "ok, see you then!" she said as she speed walked down the hall trying to get away.

Fandral stared at Sif's swaying hips and smirked.

"Game, set, match!" Amora said as she turned off her camera and ran back to her room.


End file.
